


Yuto's condition

by Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, feels of sad and fuff and everything, too many feels in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in peace isn't easy. Not for the people who experience the whole war in the last year. Yuto has daily nightmares and refuses to talk about them. Not even Yuya can get through him which bothers him a lot. But now he takes his chance and tries his best to talk with Yuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuto's condition

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weird case of "the feels" again and couldn't stop myself. 
> 
> A story written in the universe of an AU. The Zexal Forms have their own personalies and are refered to as First (Zexal I), Second (Zexal II), Third (Zexal III), Fourth (Hope Zexal) and Dark (Dark Zexal). They have found Yuto, Shun and Ruri and helped them to grow up and survive.

_„Yuto! We have to get out of here. HURRY!” He had no force left. Every step was too hard. Every movement did hurt. How did they end up here again? After Second and the others had found Shun, Ruri and him the number of attacks went down. They thought they would slowly lose their interest in haunting them. But they were wrong. The attack came without a sign. Now Yuto was in the middle of a battlefield again and he couldn’t find them. In front of him was First who just fought against one of Academia. “Yuto I take care of them! Run to a safe place” He yelled. But Yuto couldn’t move. His legs were trembling. “I-I can’t let you behind. What if they get you?!” With his last force he was able to summon Dark Rebellion to his side which included him now in the duel. And they were lucky. The soldiers underestimated Yuto and his dragon and they were able to win. Now First took his hand and ran with him through the streets. His body wanted to give up. The last hit he got was too hard._

_“First …I can’t” He was so exhausted. He only would be a burden for him._

_“I won’t let you behind. We promised that we find the others. You won’t give up now okay?” He grabbed his hand tight and Yuto just followed him. It gave him strength. The thought to be with all the others again. They promised._

_So the two of them ran. And he could already see Second and Fourth fighting in the distance. He was worried but at the same time glad to see them alive._

_But suddenly the hand that just leaded him was away._

_“First?” Yuto screamed. He felt lost again. He was just there. Did he already ran to them? Yuto couldn’t see him anywhere. His panic came back. He ran again to the place where he could see Second – or better where he had seen her. She wasn’t here anymore, so weren’t any of the others._

_“Shun? Ruri?” Yuto yelled. No response._

_“Where are you?” He was desperate. There was fire around him and suddenly he could hear the scream of one of the Antique Gear Golem monsters that were haunting them. Yuto wanted to call Dark Rebellion again but this time he wasn’t able to. He just could stare at his card and every time he tried to call him nothing happened._

_“Are we lost little xyz scum?” The sudden voice behind him let him jump. One of the soldiers had found him._

_“Heh the next victim. Today is a good day.”  
Wait … the next. They were alone in his area. There weren’t others of the survivors. _

_“Wh-what do you mean? Who were the others!?” Yuto yelled in despair._

_The soldier just laughed and came nearer. Yuto unable to move just stood there and could watch. His legs didn’t do anything._

_“They are all dead … all dead … Did they try to protect you? Oh what a waste.”  
Yuto’s eyes widen. “This can’t be! They would never –“ _

_“So were your parents … and what happened. They died!” The soldier said in an amusing tone before he started laughing again._

_Yuto stared._

_All his fault …_

_Everyone died …_

_He promised Second that they would make it through the war. So she could see her son again. He promised. But what has happened … he couldn’t_

_But in the end … he was a waste. He couldn’t protect anyone._

_“Time to fall in an endless sleep.” The soldier in front of him said an at this point Yuto didn’t even care anymore. He deserved it. He couldn’t save them so why should he stay alive._

_Still he couldn’t control the fear he had. He screamed. For the loss. For himself._

“YUTO!”

Yuto’s eyes widened in horror.  His breath was fast and for a moment he didn’t know where he was. That was until he saw the worried face of Yuya in front him. He was in his bed. _A nightmare_.

Slowly he sat up still with Yuya’s eyes on him. He came to his senses again.

“Yuto … are you okay?” Yuya slowly asked.

“I’m fine…” He mumbled more to himself and took a deep breath. He knew Yuya wasn’t satisfied with this answer because he knew Yuya too good.

Yuya still stared at him until Yuto gave him a small smile and a kiss. “I’m fine, okay? Don’t worry.” He stood up and he knew that Yuya still wasn’t convinced.

 

“I need to get outside.” He said as he dressed himself and left. Yuya stayed behind and sighed. Yuto had cried in his sleep and he screamed. That wasn’t just a normal dream. Also it happened a lot since they were here in Heartland. Were this his memories? Yuya wished that he would at least talk with him about it. He felt helpless. How should he help Yuto when he didn’t even know what to say? Yuya also dressed up and left the room. The whole building was a hotel once they just gave it a new purpose since nobody used it anymore. When he came in the kitchen he saw First and Second.

“Morning.” He mumbled and smiled.

“Morning Yuya.” They both answered. He sat beside them at the table and sighed.

“What’s up with the long face?” First asked.

“It’s nothing.” Yuya said.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“SEE! It doesn’t sound like everything is okay. So as someone who needs help I should ask you two now but why can’t he do the same?!” Yuya sounded desperate whereas the other two were just confused.

“I’m sorry … It’s about Yuto.” Yuya said and laid his head on the table.

“Ohhh ohhh I feel there are relationship advices needed. That’s your job Second!” First said with an excusing face and left the room.

Second just rolled her eyes but as soon as she sat beside Yuya her look went soft again.

“So you want to tell me?” She asked.

Yuya looked up and in that moment he looked like a confused child which he also was for the fact at how old he was now.

“Yuto has those nightmares. I have no idea how much he told you but you must know him better than me. And I just want to do something. I can’t stand it when he wakes up crying and I can’t do anything to make it better. He refuses to tell me. I feel so useless in his near sometimes … is that weird?”

Second knew exactly what he meant but the way Yuya told it she couldn’t stop thinking about how much luck Yuto had with him. She smiled and laid a hand on Yuya’s back.

“You aren’t useless. You are helping Yuto way more than you think.” She said honest. Yuya looked up, still couldn’t believe anything. “But … I don’t do anything. Sometimes I have the feeling I don’t even know him. I know it must be hard to live with this past but if it’s that hard why can’t he share it with me? He can trust me. I just want to help.” Now Yuya was about to cry again and he hated it.

Second shook her head. “We all have experienced things we never wanted to see. Especially for the children who had to grow up in this environment faster than it should be. Yuto has experienced a lot – so many things he never wanted to know. It’s hard to live with those thoughts. He has never learned how to handle them. He just shoved them back in his head where he couldn’t see them. And now he can’t handle them. Now he has enough time to think about them.” Second said and couldn’t help herself but getting sad too.

“I wish there would be a way I can make him forget those things.” Yuya mumbled.

“You can help him. Yuto is stubborn and he doesn’t want to bring the people he loves in trouble. I’m sure he doesn’t want to trouble you even though he knows he can trust you. He just doesn’t want to hurt you. That’s how he is right?”  
“Right.”  
“I’m glad you want to help him. I never knew how to get through his wall he built himself around. But I know you can do it. Because he loves you.”

“But how should I get to him?” Yuya asked.

“Well you should stay as stubborn as he is. Sometimes you need a hard push in the right direction. But you always have to remind yourself that it needs time and that Yuto’s condition won’t change that fast. It needs time until he can live again without regretting choices he made in his past.”

“That’s okay! I know it needs time and I want to be here for him. It doesn’t matter how long it takes but I want to make him happy again!” Yuya nearly yelled. He was upset but suddenly seeing Second smile bright made him confused.

“D-Did I say something wrong?” He asked unsure.

She laughed and patted his head. “No. There is nothing wrong. I’m just so happy that Yuto has you. I know that he will be truly happy again with you. Just be yourself and talk with him. Don’t let him run. Like I said you have to stay stubborn like him. He just destroys himself the way he is now. Show him that it doesn’t have to be like this. That you two can work together!” Yuya smiled and seemed to get his determined look back. „Thank you. I’m going to look for him! And then we talk. I will try my best!” He said motivated again and jumped up to run out of the kitchen. He even nearly ran into Third who just entered the Hotel. He looked confused after him and then to Second who stood in the entrance of the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face.

“What did you do?”  
“Ah just helping a bit.”

He already could tell what it was about.  
“I saw Yuto running away from here. I wasn’t near enough that I could have stopped him but I guess he will be in good hands now.”  
She nodded. “That he is.”

 

 

_I don’t want anyone I love to get hurt anymore. Just make it stop! I have to keep fighting. It doesn’t matter what happens to me I want them to be happy._

Yuto stared down at the city. He was at a place he used to stay a lot after school. You could see the whole city and its beauty. But looking down now you just could see how much of Heartland was left. This city told its own sad story just by looking at it. Yuto wasn’t proud of himself that he just left Yuya without more explanation. He must be worried for him. He bit his lips. How could he deserve someone like him? He only brings grief to Yuya. He should leave him and get happy. That was all Yuto cared about. Yuya was too pure hearted and he always wanted to make people smile. His smile was the best and purest he has ever seen. Just looking at Yuya made him smile too. But what if Yuya stayed too long with him? He wouldn’t get happy because Yuto could never give him the love and happiness he deserved.

 

But just thinking about leaving Yuya made him desperate. He didn’t want to leave him but he knew it would be better this way. He hasn’t deserved his love.

 

What should he do?

“Yuto!” He was surprised when he saw Yuya running up the street. He stopped in front of him.

“Hii” He just gave as an answer while he caught his breath. Yuto didn’t know what to say. He just thought about leaving Yuya and now he was here.

“What are you doing here?” He said as he turned around and leaned against the railing to look at the city again. His only thought was to not look at him.

“I’m here for you.” He could hear in Yuya’s voice that he was worried. He didn’t want to worry Yuya. He shouldn’t worry about him. Those were his problems.

“Yuya that’s not good for you.” He tried to have no feelings in his voice even though his own body screamed after Yuya’s attention.

“What do you mean?” His hurt voice made Yuto even more desperate.

 

The silence between them nearly killed him. He didn’t want to look at him right now – how could he. He was probably the worst.

“I … we should stop at this point.”

“Y-Yuto what are you talking about?”

“I am not good for you. This won’t last. I will just drag you down.” He mumbled lowering his head. At this point he expected Yuya to leave. Just leave him alone. How did they even end up like this? He knew from the beginning that he was drawn to Yuya. He saw him and knew he was his hope. And Yuya did indeed helped them. In order for Yuya to stay happy he knew it was the best that they end it here. Maybe Yuya just ended up with him because he didn’t want to hurt him or because he knew how bad his condition was and thought he couldn’t refuse.

At this point Yuto started to get paranoid.

 

Suddenly he could feel arms that wrapped around his waist and a warm body who snuggled against him. It was Yuya’s. He shouldn’t let him. But Yuto couldn’t move.

“For the fact that you mostly talk like an adult you are really stupid do you know that?” Yuya laid his head on Yuto’s back.

“I know you have been through a lot. And I also knew it when I said that I want to be with you. Even though I have the feeling that I don’t know enough about you. I want to know far more. I want to share those memories with you so you don’t have to live with them alone. I want to be someone who can help you to deal with them. I want to be someone you always come to and tell when something is wrong with you. I want to be that one you know? It’s my own decision. And if you still say that I should go then say it. But if you just said it because you don’t want to hurt me then I will cling at your back until we both starve here.” His grip went tighter. “I love you. The whole Yuto with his past and present. Get it in your head and don’t act like I can’t decide on my own.”

 

Yuto stared at Yuya’s hands which were wrapped around his body. He felt Yuya’s heartbeat and his warmth. His words made him smile and at the same time he wanted to cry. How could he deserve someone like him? He laid his own hands on Yuya’s and made them release him just so he could turn around and face Yuya. He smiled though Yuto could see how Yuya’s eyes were filled with tears.

 

“I’m sorry …” He whispered.

“For what?”

“For who I am and that you decided to love me out of so many others you could love.”

Yuya smiled and hugged Yuto tight. “Well I am glad I found that one guy out of so many other people.”

Yuto wrapped his arms around Yuya as if someone was about to steal him.

“I’m so afraid to lose you …”

“There is no reason for it. I’m always here for you. Be honest okay? I am honest too.”

“Okay …”

 

They stayed for what felt like a whole day in this position. Neither of them moved.

“How about we go for a walk. I think I still owe you some stories I haven’t told you yet about me.”  
Yuto said.

“Sounds good. Let’s start with those nightmares. So you can sleep peacefully again.”

 

 

_“Thank you”_


End file.
